In food production, and specifically producing animal products such as milk, beef, pork, eggs, chicken, fish etc., there is need to improve production efficiency. Production efficiency, i.e. producing the maximum quantity of animal products while minimizing the time and cost of production for those products, is important in maintaining a competitive advantage.
A producer (i.e. a farmer, rancher, pork producer, and the like) generally wants to maximize the amount of animal product produced (e.g. gallons of milk, pounds of beef or pork produced) while keeping the costs associated with feed at a low level in order to achieve maximum animal productivity. The maximized amount of animal product should be produced at a minimized cost to the producer. Costs to the producer include the cost of feed needed to produce the animal products, as well as the costs of related equipment and facilities needed in the production of animal products. In order to minimize the effect of fixed costs associated with equipment and facilities, the maximum amount of animal product should preferably be produced in a minimum time period.
Producers are constantly trying to increase these production efficiencies. One way of increasing production efficiencies is by altering the feed which animals are fed. For example, a feed with certain amounts of nutrients can cause an animal to grow or produce animal products quickly and/or perform better, whereas a different feed with different amounts of nutrients may cause an animal to grow or produce animal products on a more cost effective basis.
Current systems for creating animal feed are not fully capable of helping producers evaluate and improve production efficiencies. Current systems commonly generate an overall nutrient profile which is related to a set of animal characteristics. Such systems then look at the overall nutrient profile and compare what nutrients may be had from the on-farm ingredients. From this comparison, a “nutritional gap” can be calculated, i.e., the nutritional requirements that the producer needs to fulfill his production goals after accounting for the use of his on-site feed. This nutritional gap is then compared to the nutritional components which may be available from ingredients located at a supplier's mill. Through a comparison of the nutritional gap and the nutritional components available from the mill, current systems allow a supplier to provide a cost effective custom feed which is optimized to permit an animal to produce desired animal products on a cost minimized basis.
currently systems exist that are capable of taking the amounts of on-farm ingredients to be used in the overall diet of the animal into account. This is typically done by accounting for the on-farm component of the animal's diet as a fixed input parameter in the determination. It would be advantageous to be able to modify the amounts of on-farm ingredients to be used in forming the custom feed as part of the optimization process. Moreover, current systems are generally limited to generating the custom feed based on a single evaluation criteria, typically based on the cost of the feed (e.g., on a cost of feed per unit of animal weight gain basis). It would be advantageous to have a system which is capable of utilizing more than one evaluation criteria in generating the custom feed.